Can't Make a Ho a Housewife
by Daggerella
Summary: 50's housewife Seth just can't seem to get the whole "homemaker" thing down pat. Fortunately, Roman is there to tell him what he's doing wrong and provide some not-so-gentle correction. AU, M/m slash, fisting, bondage, abusive language
1. Chapter 1

5:20. Seth looked nervously at the clock on the wall, its ticking hand inexorably counting down the moments before Roman would come through the front door, home from another day of work, just like clockwork. Seth fidgeted with the pearl earring in his ear as he moved over to the front window, watching for his car coming down the street. He stood there like a puppy waiting for its master, craning his neck to see further down the road. After a few minutes of this, he checked the clock again.

5:30. It wasn't like Roman to be off schedule. Seth bit his lip anxiously, not sure of what to do with himself. He decided to give himself one last check in the full-length mirror in the bedroom, just to make sure he looked perfect. He knew that he had to meet Roman's high standards if things were going to go well when he finally did get home.

Once in front of the mirror, he scrutinized his look, running his hands over the front of his full knee-length skirt. He held onto the fabric and pulled it out away from him, admiring the way the white polka dot pattern stood out against the bright blue background. Roman's favorite color was blue, and Seth hoped that he might notice it and approve.

That was all Seth really wanted. He tried so hard to be good, and to be the obedient wife and homemaker that he knew Roman deserved, but sometimes it was just so hard focusing on mopping floors and baking cupcakes when he would much rather be getting pounded into a submissive coma by Roman's huge, relentless cock. He reached down and pulled his skirt up, exposing his crotch to himself in the mirror. His hand ran down over the smooth, heavy elastic material of the nude body shaper he had on underneath and settled on the large bulge being held in by a pair of white satin panties.

He thought to check the fasteners on his garters and then turned around, lifting the skirt up in the back so he could make sure the lines on the back of his stockings were straight. Suddenly he thought to himself that he needed to change shoes. The ones he was wearing definitely weren't going to be high enough. Roman liked him in the sluttiest ones he could find, the higher the better. Seth frantically dug in the closet and came back with a pair of round-toed, platform ankle-strap pumps with 5 inch heels. He sat on the edge of the bed and put them on, then walked back to look at his reflection. The white shoes complemented his dress perfectly, and they also made his ass look even rounder and more perky. Seth smiled as he admired his backside. He knew what Roman liked, that was for sure.

Another glance at the clock. 5:45. This _really_ wasn't like him. Seth bit his fingernail, wondering if he should call Roman's office to see if he was still there or not. He really didn't want to make him upset, but he also worried that something might have happened to him. He decided to give it a little longer.

He looked at his face closely in the mirror, checking his eye makeup and making sure his cheeks were rosy. He grabbed a crystal perfume atomizer off the dressing table and spritzed himself once on the wrists, once on the neck, and once on his chest, down into the deep V of the front of his dress. The cap sleeves of the dress were a tad bit constrictive for his shoulders, but he had to admit, he looked like a pretty foxy broad. Even his hair was spun up in pin curls, the blonde and black tresses separated neatly. The final touch was the necklace. Seth always waited until last to put it on, because he was so afraid his klutzy self would break it or lose it or something. But it had been a gift from Roman, one of the first gifts he had ever given him, in fact.

He went over to the ornate jewelry box, opening the lid to reveal a perfect strand of white pearls. He clasped it at the back of his neck and looked one last time in the mirror to make sure it was straight. Glancing furtively out the upstairs window, he sighed, still waiting but becoming slightly annoyed.

6:30. Seth stared down the clock, wondering if he needed glasses or if it really was that late. He was in the kitchen, desperately trying to save the dinner he had prepared with the intention of serving an hour ago. The potato chip topping on the tuna casserole was starting to get soggy, and the biscuits he had made hadn't exactly come out according to plan. He knew they were dry, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He had a feeling that whatever reason Roman had for being this late, it probably was going to mean bad things for him when he got home anyway.

6:45. After what seemed like an eternity, Seth finally heard Roman's car coming down their street. His heart jumped in his chest as he raced to get to the front door. He wanted to be ready to greet him, just like he did every day. He heard the car door slam and Roman's heavy footsteps coming up the walk. As the door opened, he brightened into a borderline overly-enthusiastic smile. Ro appeared in the doorway and pushed his way past Seth, not even acknowledging him. He hastily walked to the bathroom and began taking a piss with the door wide open. He groaned loudly as he emptied his bladder. He leaned back, calling, *AHEM*...honey, I'm _hoooome_," then snickering to himself. He sounded like he had been drinking.

Seth's stomach lurched. He knew what that meant. Something had happened at the office, and he knew Roman well enough to know he was not going to be in a good mood. He swallowed hard and walked over to the small bar table and poured him his usual scotch into a crystal highball. He went to turn around, but before he could move he felt two large arms encircle his waist and squeeze him suffocatingly tightly. He gasped out all of his breath at once, his heart jumping as one of the hands moved up to his neck and squeezed.

"Hi muffin," Roman breathed into Seth's ear from behind him. He buried his face into Seth's exposed neck and bit down hard, causing Seth's body to arch backward as he yelped and shuddered helplessly, teetering on the platform heels. He tried to recover and keep his composure even as Roman licked up his neck to his earlobe, nibbling on it. Seth could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Hi honey," Seth said brightly, trying hard not to let his voice waver. Then, out of habit, he added, "How was your day?" He immediately regretted it, but it was too late. The words were already out and he couldn't take them back. He winced, waiting for whatever was coming next.

Roman pulled Seth tightly against his chest, one hand going down and pulling up the front of his dress. "Shut up. All I want you to do is give me my drink and then go get me my _fucking_ _dinner_. And then afterwards... I think I'm gonna get up into _this,_" he sneered, smiling as he slid his palm over Seth's silky crotch, down between his legs to his ass crack and dragging it back to the front again. He grabbed the glass from Seth's hand, suddenly letting him go and spinning him roughly around, laughing tipsily as he watched Seth try not to fall down. "You're such a fucking whore. Are those the highest heels you have? What did I tell you about that?" he snapped, looking at Seth with disdain.

"I...I don't...I might have ones that are a teeny bit higher, but these ones match my dress better," Seth replied, still trying to keep it together. He lifted up a foot behind him, showing off his shapely legs in the nude stockings and white fuck-me pumps. "See? It's even blue, baby...your favorite color." He smiled flirtatiously, turning around and showing Roman his backside in the dress, batting his eyelashes over his shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Roman answered, "Yeah...and I like what's underneath it even more. Especially when it's wrapped around my dick. Now, do what I _told_ you to do and get in the kitchen and get me my dinner." And make it snappy," he ordered impatiently, still leering at Seth's legs. He reached down and grabbed his cock through his pants. "Then you can eat _this_." He laughed again, licking his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, dear...of course, dear," Seth answered, backing away toward the kitchen door slowly. He disappeared into the kitchen as Roman sat down in his easy chair and reclined it, stretching out his long legs and leafing casually through a Playboy magazine as he sipped his drink. After a few minutes, Seth appeared in the doorway again, this time wearing a frilly white apron covering the front of his dress. "Dear, dinner's ready."

Roman ignored him, savoring another taste of scotch and openly staring at an image of a pinup girl in nothing but heels and stockings.

Seth cleared his throat softly. "Um, dear, dinner's ready for you...whenever you feel like it, I mean. Not trying to rush you, but..."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm coming," Roman replied, setting the magazine down and polishing off the rest of his scotch. "It had better be good, because I'm fucking starving." He got up and walked up to Seth, slapping him hard on the ass as he passed by on his way to the kitchen. Seth hoped that maybe in his half-drunk state, Roman wouldn't notice that dinner was sub-par. He took a deep breath and followed behind, his heels clicking daintily against the linoleum flooring.

Roman sat down at the table, unfolding his napkin as his eyes traveled over the curves of Seth's ass in the blue dress. He adjusted his expanding girth in his dress pants before setting the napkin in his lap. Seth turned back around, holding a plate of food which he then set in front of Roman at the table. "Here you are, dear...I...I tried to keep it warm the best I could, but well... you got home so late, and-"

"And _what_?" Roman snarled, annoyed. "Am I in trouble or something?" He grabbed Seth by the arm, yanking him closer. "You listen to me, bitch. I'm a grown-ass man. I can do whatever the hell I want. If you don't like it, you know where the door is..._dear,_" he said with a malicious grin.

Seth tried not to tremble, but Roman's obvious strength and size were exciting and terrifying at the same time. He was looking for a fight tonight, that much was clear. Seth knew he couldn't act too eager, because Roman liked it better when he resisted. It was tricky finding that sweet spot between being a two-dollar whore and June Cleaver that pleased his man so much, but Seth prided himself on making sure Roman got whatever he wanted, even if it was sometimes at his own expense.

"Oh yeah?" Seth teased, whipping the napkin out of Ro's lap, revealing the telltale sign of his interest. "I don't think you really want that, do you baby?" He pouted, running a finger lightly up the arm that was holding onto him. "I mean, who's gonna make you dessert as good as me?"

He pulled Roman's hand up to his mouth and sucked on his index finger, their eyes locked as Roman moaned helplessly for a moment. He soon caught himself, however, and pulled his arm back hastily, scowling. He grabbed a fork and dug in, taking a big bite and chewing thoughtfully as Seth sat down at the table.

Roman suddenly stopped chewing and made a disgusted face. He looked directly at Seth and spit his mouthful back onto the plate. "What the hell is this?" he growled, eyeing Seth suspiciously.

"It's tuna casserole. You _like_ tuna casserole, baby."

"Nooooo, no. NO. That is _not_ tuna casserole. That is some kind of...abomination. What in God's name did you _do_ to it?" Ro poked around on the plate, coming up with a forkful of mostly green. "What is this? Are these fucking PEAS? Are you fucking KIDDING ME? Are you really that dumb?" He barked, nostrils flaring.

"What? Well...I used peas this time because we already had them. I'm sorry dear, I didn't know-"

Roman held his hand up, stopping Seth mid-sentence. "And what is that taste...it tastes like cream of _crap_. Did you buy the store brand cream of mushroom soup again? He glared, waiting for an explanation.

"But...it was 30 cents off. I was trying to be frugal, babe," Seth said, his nervousness coming though in his voice. "I thought that's what you would want."

As Seth spoke, Roman's eyes narrowed and his expression became deadly serious. He pushed his chair back, throwing his napkin on the table, and said in a stern voice: "STOP. Get that ass over here. RIGHT now," pointing at the floor next to him. Seth jumped up and came obediently to Ro's side.

"Honey, I'm _sorry_," Seth pleaded, trying to calm him down. "Please..."

"No. Uh-uhh...you shut it." Roman grabbed Seth by the upper arm and threw him face-down across his lap. Seth let out a surprised squeal as he came off of his feet and ended up sprawled out helplessly, ass up. "Honey, please...don't do this..." Seth begged, but Roman's anger needed an outlet, and Seth was a perfect target for it.

Roman grabbed the back of Seth's head by his hair, bobby pins springing loose as he roughly yanked it back. "Oh, I'm gonna do it, and you're gonna _take _it...because you deserve it, you dumb fucking slut. In fact, since being a slut is pretty much the only thing you do well, I think I'm just gonna skip right to dessert." He ran a hand up the inside of Seth's thigh, flipping up the polka-dotted skirt and exposing his incredibly round, firm backside.

Ro couldn't help but pause for a moment to take in the delicious sight of that splendid ass adorned with garters and satin panties. He ran his hand over it, fingers sliding smoothly down his ass crack, and a small moan escaped Seth's mouth. "What was that for?" Ro asked testily. "Don't tell me you're getting off on this, you whore. You can't even take punishment without getting turned on by it?" He squeezed the cheek in his hand hard to drive his point home.

Seth gulped as he suppressed the urge to cry out. He knew he couldn't let on that he was, in fact, extremely turned on, even though Roman could undoubtedly feel his raging hard-on pressed against his thigh. He knew what Roman wanted though. "No..._stop_...please, don't hurt me," he cried as he struggled, kicking and squirming.

"You brought this on yourself," Ro chastised, raising a large hand, his eyes ablaze.

Seth couldn't help but scream when the first slap hit him squarely across the sensitive bottom part of his cheeks, bringing his skin color to a blushing pink almost immediately. Roman didn't stop there, however. He continued to administer a barrage of perfectly-timed smacks, working Seth up until he could feel his body tensing up across his lap.

The sight of Seth's shapely legs kicking back at him in the white stilettos was absolutely delicious, and Roman felt a tantalizing ripple of tension course through his own body as he delivered even more slaps to that resilient backside. He found himself moaning as he watched it grow redder and redder, until his alcohol-fueled libido couldn't take the self-inflicted teasing any more. He grabbed a fork off the table and stabbed it through the satin panties, ripping a hole in them, and then used his hands to tear them right down the middle.

He grinned as he leaned over Seth's prone body, peering closely at the tiny puckered hole that sat nestled between the mounds he held spread apart in his hands. It was shiny already, which meant that he had pre-lubed. "You little fucking whore, you. I think maybe if I ever want to get a decent meal around here, I'm gonna have to fuck the whore right out of you. Just pound it right to you until you physically can't take any more," Roman growled in a sinister tone.

Seth found it difficult to focus on producing any words, much less the ones Roman was looking to hear, but somehow he held himself together enough to reply in a breathy moan, "please...don't..._stop_..."

Roman's grin grew wider upon hearing Seth's plea, and he jammed two fingers deep into Seth's asshole, chuckling quietly to himself. Seth's body involuntarily arched back and Roman shoved his head back down, whispering, "Shhhh, just take it like the slut we both know you are, baby." He worked them slowly in and out, scissoring his fingers back and forth inside of that gripping tunnel as Seth started to lose control of his vocal chords.

"Fuuuckkk...baby, you know what's best for me...tear me up if you have to. I'm such a fucking slut, I just can't help it." He whined, his cock throbbing madly against Roman's leg. "I need you to make me be good. I need it so bad. Please."

That was all Roman needed to hear. He pushed Seth back up onto his feet and stood up, kicking the chair over behind him. Catching Seth's gaze, he swiped an arm across the table, sending china crashing noisily to the floor. Seth squealed again as Ro grabbed him by the throat and threw him on his back onto the table, pulling his legs up and holding him by the heels of his shoes with one hand. With the other, he quickly undid his pants, freeing an intimidatingly large and rigid cock. He stepped up to the edge of the table and teased the head of it at Seth's twitching hole. "So, I guess since you're already so nice and wet, you won't mind if I do this then?"

Seth didn't get a chance to answer before Roman's pole was ramrodding its way into him, sending intense shock waves of heat through his shuddering body. "Fuck...don't..._stop_," he pleaded yet again, his doe eyes wet with tears.

As his throbbing dick drilled into Seth's ass, Roman let out a deep groan, his tension finally finding the outlet it so desperately needed. He began to work into a steady, forceful rhythm, the table creaking beneath them as he grunted, his hair starting to come loose from his ponytail and hang down in his face. He was soon pounding that squirming sheath relentlessly, enjoying the screams and hoarse cries coming from Seth's throat. "You like this, don't you?" Ro asked, slowing down momentarily. "This isn't even punishment for you, is it, you sleazy little trick? Do you need something more than this? Huh?" He antagonized, thrusting in as far as he could go to punctuate his words.

"Whatever you think I need, babe...you know best," Seth moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Ro's thrusts, mascara smearing as he squeezed his teary eyes shut and bit his bottom lip.

Roman stopped, staying lodged fully inside of him, and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head. He grabbed Seth's forearms and pulled them around so that they were hugging his own thighs, then slid the loop over his wrists and swiftly tied them off. He then unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off, leaving himself in a white tank top undershirt and an evil smile. "That's right, honey buns, I do know what's best. And believe me, that's _exactly_ what you're going to get."

Ro pulled out and stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside. He then walked over to the cupboard and opened one of the doors, grabbing a can of Crisco, and retrieving a box of latex gloves from under the sink. He came back in front of Seth, who was shivering helplessly in anticipation. Even in his highly excited state, he didn't break character, crying "Nooo...please, baby, not THAT..."

"Oh, shut up- you know this is what that hungry ass needs, so just stop whining and take it," Roman snarled, snapping a glove on one hand. He ripped the lid off the can of shortening and dug his hand in, getting a big glob of it in his fingers. Ro leaned over Seth as he lay there panting and sweating, his eye makeup beautifully smeared, and kissed him hard. At the same time, he began to work three fingers into Seth's stretching asshole, smearing him with the thick lubricant.

Seth gasped into Roman's mouth as he felt those thick fingers working inside him, the sound swallowed up by Roman's exploring tongue. Since he was already stretched from Ro's cock, he had no problem fitting them in and then quickly adding a fourth. Ro stood back and pushed Seth's legs up higher, running his free hand down to Seth's desperately throbbing cock. He held it there, pressed on top of it as he tucked in his thumb and made a fist, sliding it in ever so slowly past his knuckles, Seth keening and crying loudly, his cheeks covered in black trails of mascara-soaked tears.

"How about this, then, hmm?" Roman asked once he finally had Seth where he wanted him. "Is this what it's gonna take to satisfy you? Huh? You need my fist up that hungry ass, baby?" He teased as he moved his arm slowly in and out, marveling at how much he was taking. His own cock was ready to burst just from watching it, so he leaned back over Seth's face and waited for a reply.

"Yes...fuck..._yes_...Christ, don't stop, please, give it to me," Seth squeaked, his whole body vibrating with tension. Ro stuck the fingers of one hand into Seth's mouth and proceeded to fist-fuck him mercilessly at the other end until he let out a high-pitched wail and his orgasm exploded out of his untouched cock, soaking instantly through the white panties as his legs flailed high in the air.

Roman's breath caught in his throat as he felt Seth's ass spasm around his hand, and he knew he didn't have long before his own timer was going to go off. He carefully withdrew his hand and whipped off the glove, grasping his raging cock behind the head, and started stroking it hard. Seth was still sucking on the fingers in his mouth, and his wriggling tongue sent Ro over the edge. His hips bucked forward and he roared like an animal as he shot a long rope of cum across the table, and then spurted out the rest of his load onto Seth's dinner plate, which had somehow gone untouched during the struggle. He gripped the edge of the table as he unloaded, shaking violently and growling as the waves subsided.

Once he was done, Roman smiled, looking over at Seth, who was in a complete daze, eyes glazed, his chest heaving. "Well then, I think that should tide you over for a while, hopefully. Maybe tomorrow night you can make tuna casserole the _right_ way," he chided, scooping up some of the cum-covered casserole on the plate into his fingers.

"You know, with _real_ cream," he said as he jammed the fingers into Seth's open mouth. To his surprise, Seth sucked and licked them clean, pulling his mouth off and smirking.

"Mmm, you're right baby, it _is _better this way."

"Of course it is. Because I know what's best. And don't you forget it," Ro said, grinning.


End file.
